TO THOSE WHO SERVED
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: A friend once said to me that she wished she could go back in time to meet Vic Morrow and that got me started.


Copyright: 06/2012

Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc, ABC, Image Productions etc.

Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, this WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story.

_Indicates a foreign language_

**TO ALL WHO SERVED**

This was to be a special trip, just her and Grandpa. It was the 60th anniversary of the Normandy invasion. Lorie Rogers was a freelance writer/photographer and she thought this would make a wonderful story. They had been planning the trip for over a year. But like everything else in one's life; "the best laid plans of mice and men ….."

In December her Grandfather had gotten a cold by February it had gone into his lungs. He now had pneumonia. He was 80 years old and tired. The doctors told the family that he had given up; there just wasn't any fight left in him.

Lorie was devastated; he had always been more like a father to her. Her Dad had died from an automobile accident when she was young.

"Grandpa you've got to get better. You promised to show me the beach at Normandy and all the other places in France. Please get better."

"I'm tired Lorie and I miss your Grandma but I'll try and get better. But you must promise me something. If I don't get better, I still want you to go to France."

"I don't want to go without you."

"Promise me you'll go."

"I promise."

So there she was in France. She had gone to the ceremonies on June 6th. She thought she wouldn't be able to get through it. When things got too tough and she didn't want to think about what was going on around her she would look through the view finder and shoot pictures.

Lorie brought the first camera she had ever owned. Her Grandpa had given her a couple of his favorite things, a Leica II, 35mm Rangefinder and a beautiful leather shoulder purse that belonged to his wife. He had brought the purse back from France. It was in perfect condition; her Grandmother seldom used it because she didn't want to ruin it. It seemed right to use the purse and the camera for this occasion.

For the next few days she wandered around Normandy taking pictures. She again ended up at the American cemetery. It was quieter now, not so many people. It also had begun to rain softly. Walking past the grave markers and finally walking by the bluff that overlooked Omaha Beach, Lorie began to cry. This was to be their time together.

As she started down towards the beach she lost her footing on the slick step. Lorie hit her head on the cement, she was out cold.

Are you alright Ma'am? Lorie looked up into the eyes of a man who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Lorie could tell that he wasn't much older than she.

Yes, I'm alright. She noticed his WWII fatigues, they were really dirty and they looked like there was blood on them. His helmet was banged up, she could barely see the medic's cross. For a re-enactor, this guy really went for realism.

As she stood up her legs buckled. The man helped steady her. "Ma'am maybe you should sit down again. You were mighty close to that 88. By the way what are you doin' out here by yourself? Ma'am you're supposed to have some kind of escort, aren't you?"

What do you mean escort? You don't need to keep calling me Ma'am. My name is Lorie, Lorie Rogers."

"Everybody just calls me Doc. I mean you're a photographer and they usually have someone escortin' you around."

"Oh I get it; you are really good at this re-enactment stuff."

"Ma'am, I mean Lorie I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Just then another 88 hit the earth. Doc threw his body on top of hers.

"We gotta pull back. We need to meet up with the Sarge and the rest of the squad."

Doc helped her up and handed her a helmet. "Here you don't wanna forget this."

Lorie held the helmet in her hands for a moment and finally put it on her head. She glanced down at her clothing. She was wearing fatigues; nothing made sense. The only thing she recognized was her purse and the Leica camera. Lorie looked around and nothing looked familiar. What the hell was going on? This was crazy but she decided she had better follow Doc.

They walked towards a forest. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. "Say Doc, where exactly are we to meet up with this squad of yours?"

"It's not much further are you alright, do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine my head hurts a little. Walking doesn't bother me. I do aerobics four times a week."

"You do what?"

"Aerobics, you know calisthenics."

"Oh, I've never heard it called that before."

Lorie still wasn't sure what was going on. She thought it might be some kind of trick, except those bombs weren't exactly fakes. She needed more information.

"Doc I think I might have a bit of amnesia because I don't remember what day or year it is not to mention where I am. I know I'm in France but the last thing I remember is being at Colleville-sur-Mer in Normandy.

"Today is Tuesday, August 15, 1944 and we are in Beauville. You're pretty far from Colleville-sur-Mer. We're headed for La Cour, it's about 5 miles from here.

What is wrong with me, she thought. Everything feels and looks real. I couldn't have traveled back in time but it's the only thing that makes some sense.

They had been walking for about an hour and a half when they came to the town. The town was empty and most of the buildings were in ruins.

"We need to find the Sarge."

They headed towards the church. It was the one of the few buildings that was still standing. There were some soldiers standing in front of the church. They were all dirty like Doc except that they were carrying lethal looking weapons. Doc walked up to one the soldiers. "Hey Caje, is the Sarge inside?"

"Yea, he's up in the tower with Kirby their tryin' to call in to the lieutenant. Who's that?"

"Lorie, this is Caje, over there that's Billy and Littlejohn."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all."

She was confused and looked scared to death.

"Doc is she alright," whispered Caje.

"I found her near a crater. She can't remember much, doesn't know what day or year it is and has no idea how she got into the middle of a battle."

"Lorie stay here I'm gonna see the Sarge."

Billy smiled at her. "Are you hungry, I've got some k-rations."

"I 'm pretty thirsty do you have any water?"

She opened her purse and could not believe that everything she had placed inside were still there. She took out a bottle of Midol. Caje handed her his canteen. She popped two tablets in her mouth and took a large swallow. The water was tepid and it had a strange taste.

She handed the canteen back to Caje. "Thanks, that hit the spot," she lied.

Aren't you feelin' well?" asked Caje.

"I just have a bit of a headache."

Billy motioned to her. "Take a load off Lorie, sorry I mean have a seat."

"No need to apologize, I've heard a lot worse."

"That's a really nice camera," said Billy. "Are you a photographer or somethin'?"

"Yes I am, in fact would it be alright if I took your pictures?"

"Go ahead; do you think that they would be in a magazine?"

"The way things are going Billy I really wouldn't be surprised if they ended up in Life."

Lorie stood up and started walking around taking pictures of the men. She was glad she had color film in the camera. Although who would believe that they were actual World War II photos.

Doc came out of the church followed by two more men. The sergeant had piercing blue eyes. It was as if he was looking straight through her. The second man was slim and carried a very big weapon. He had a crumpled cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Lorie had to look away from the sergeant's intense gaze.

Saunders was having a hard time believing what Doc had told him. He had already met one woman journalist who caused nothing but trouble. "I understand you are lost, what were you doin' out there in the middle of a fire fight? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Sergeant I'm not lost, well maybe I am. I just can't remember how I got there. The last thing I remember was taking pictures and then Doc found me and brought me here. I'm sorry."

Lorie was about to lose it, she knew he didn't believe her. She looked at each man hoping one would believe her story. She could no longer control her emotions and her tears began to flow. "I don't know how I got out there," she cried "I'm so confused, I just want to go home."

The men became uncomfortable watching the Sarge interrogate her. Kirby handed her a handkerchief. "Here Ma'am it's clean."

Lorie took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. She looked up at Kirby; he had lopsided smile that made her stop crying. It made her smile back at him. "Thanks, I'm usually not this emotional. I'm okay now. It's just been a very weird day."

Saunders felt bad about making her cry but his first duty was to his men. He didn't want them to get hurt by something she did. He still didn't trust her.

He decided to change the subject. "I got through to Lieutenant Hanley. We have to stay here and set up an OP. An OP Lorie, is an .…."

She cut him off before he could explain. "Sergeant I know what an observation post is, my Grandfather would tell me stories about his experiences in the war. He was also a sergeant in World War um …One."

How could she explain to them that she was from 2004? She knew her Grandfather was here fighting somewhere in France. If she told them any of this, they would think she was a basket case. They would lock her up and throw away the key.

Saunders didn't know why but he was a little irritated by her. "Look, we're stuck with each other. When I tell you to do something just do it, no questions asked and we'll get along fine."

"Yes sergeant, whatever you say."

It was late afternoon and she could feel her energy waning. Saunders noticed it too.

"Why don't you go inside and rest?"

Lorie realized she was getting on his nerves. She walked into the church and lay down on a pew using her purse as a pillow. Before Lorie knew it she was fast asleep. Her dreams were a jumble of WWII soldiers and visions of her Grandfather and home.

She awoke to the sounds of shouting. Kirby grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. "Get goin' Lorie, go over there by Doc and stay away from the windows."

"What's going on?"

Kirby was now standing next to the door. "What else, there's a squad of Krauts in town."

Lorie kept on moving towards Doc who was sitting in the corner of the north Transept. "How many are out there? Are the guys getting ready to fight?"

"Caje was up in the tower he counted six men. Hopefully they'll just move on. If they start checking out the buildings we may not have a choice. Sarge will make that decision. Don't worry Lorie we've been through this many times before."

Somehow that didn't seem reassuring. Lorie remembered the stories her Grandfather had told her. She remembered how some of the men were badly shot up and nothing could be done for them.

She was startled out of her reverie by Saunders' voice. "Kirby get up to the tower and send Caje down here. Everybody else spread out. Nobody open up until you hear me."

Lorie sat there waiting. It was almost too much, she wanted to scream out. She placed her hand over her mouth.

Doc patted her arm. "It'll be alright; just breathe deeply."

Kirby came running down the steps of the tower. "Sarge, they've started flushing out the town."

"OK, everybody get ready. Kirby get back up there."

Time stood still, silence was all around. Nothing moved; then everything moved. Lorie heard the sound of Saunders' Tommy Gun as it sprayed the air. The other rifles joined in. The sound was deafening. She saw the bullets hit the walls and then she heard someone yell for Doc. It was Kirby.

Doc picked up his rucksack and ran towards the stairs. "Stay here I gotta go check on him."

Lorie couldn't stay still. She decided that she might be able to help Doc. She had promised the sergeant that she would do exactly as he asked. She knew it was splitting hairs but it was Doc who told her to stay put. Lorie ran up the steps.

"Whadda ya think you're doin'?" asked Kirby through gritted teeth.

Doc gave her a look that could have melted a solid block of ice. Doc pulled on her hand. "Get down. I told you to stay downstairs."

"I know but I just couldn't sit there anymore. I figured I could help you."

She saw that Kirby had been hit in the right arm. Doc had begun to clean and bandage his arm.

"How bad is it Doc?"

"It's not too bad it's a through and through. That means the bullet went through the arm."

"At least it ain't my shootin' arm."

Lorie wasn't going to show them that it bothered her. She took a deep breath and opened her purse. She handed him two of the Midol tablets. "Take these, they are like aspirin."

Doc handed Kirby his canteen. Kirby looked a suspiciously at the pills. "Are you sure about this?"

She decided not to tell him what they were really for. "Yes, they are fine. It'll help with the pain."

Kirby decided to take the pills that she offered.

"Hey Doc did ya notice, no more gunfire."

Lorie started to stand up and they both grabbed her arms and pulled her to the ground.

"You said no more gunfire; I thought it was safe to stand up."

Kirby gave her a slightly disapproving look. "You never stand up until you get an all clear from someone."

"OK, I'll remember next time."

Doc helped Kirby as they made their way to the stairs. Lorie picked up the rifle and tried to imitate Kirby as she slung it over her shoulder. She couldn't believe the weight of the rifle. How could he carry this thing; she wondered.

They made it back down the stairs. Saunders was standing at the bottom of the steps. She knew he would be mad. She could see the red in his face. "I told to stay put and you said yes sergeant, whatever you say."

Lorie put on her innocent look before she answered. "It wasn't you that told me, it was actually Doc. So I really didn't disobey you sergeant."

"You knew exactly what I meant, don't do it again."

"I promise and sergeant, I always keep promises.

Caje came running into the church. "All clear Sarge, counted six dead."

Sarge picked up the radio and headed up the stairs. "Hide the bodies. I'm gonna contact the lieutenant."

Lorie walked over and placed the rifle next to Kirby. She noticed that he was perspiring and figured he had to be in pain. Lorie took Doc's canteen and wet Kirby's handkerchief. She sat down next to him. Kirby's eyes were closed. She began wiping his face. "Thanks Doc that feels good."

He opened his eyes and saw that it was Lorie that had wiped his face."Thanks."

The way he was looking at her made her feel very self conscious. She gave him a shy smile and in quiet voice said "you're welcome." "Why don't you rest your head on my shoulder?"

Kirby placed his head on her shoulder. "This is the best offer I had all day and to think all it took was a little ole bullet."

Lorie started to giggle. "Kirby you are something else. Now close your eyes and rest."

"Yes Ma'am, I mean Lorie."

Saunders bounded down the stairs. He got a good look at Kirby and Lorie. Well at least she is staying put, he thought.

"We're gonna be relieved soon. Lieutenant Hanley is coming up with replacements. We just need to hold on until they get here."

"Sergeant Saunders when will we be relieved?"

"The replacements should be here by 0600 tomorrow. Get some rest. It is 2100 hours now. I want someone up in that tower at all times. Caje you're up first. Littlejohn will relieve you in two hours; after that Billy and then me."

"Hey Sarge, whadda about me," said Kirby.

"What about you? If I need you I'll let you know. Right now just rest the arm."

Lorie and the men each found a pew and tried to sleep. She found it hard to close her eyes. Everything that had happen to her was floating around in her head.

Lorie must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she heard was Saunders waking up the men.

"What time is it?"

Caje looked at his watch. "It's 0500 our replacements should be here soon."

Lorie sat up and began to stretch. Every bone in her body ached. She needed somewhere to take care of her personal needs. She walked to the front of the church.

All the men watched her as she began to open the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Saunders.

Her face flashed red. "I need to … uh I have to find a place to, you know.

"Ok just wait a minute, said Sarge. He turned and whispered to Kirby.

"Can you handle the BAR?"

"Yea, I can handle it Sarge, why?"

"You two seem to get along; so go with her."

Kirby looked like he was walking his last mile as he picked up the BAR. He walked over to Lorie with his head down. "I have to go along with you."

"You have to do what!" she yelled. "Sergeant I don't need an escort."

"You'll go with Kirby if you want to leave this church or you can stay right here and take care of whatever you were going to do."

If looks could kill, Saunders would have been a pile of ashes. Lorie was afraid to say anything. She just shook her head yes. She decided it wasn't worth it. She needed to pick her fights more wisely.

Lorie stomped out the door with Kirby in tow. Kirby motioned towards a large mound of bricks that were across from the church.

"If you just go over there, I'll stay right here."

Lorie hurried over to the area.

As she headed back to Kirby, they heard Caje whistle and point down the road. "We gotta get back."

Kirby took her hand and started to run to the church.

Caje flew down the stairs. "Sarge, there's a truck comin' down the road."

"Get back up to the tower; Kirby go with him. Lorie stay with Doc and don't you move."

Lorie went over by Doc and sat down.

The truck was steaming as it rolled past the church. It stopped next to the town's fountain. Some of the men got out with a jerry can and filled it with water. The driver opened the hood and more steam filled the air. He walked to the back of the truck and said something. A bunch of soldiers piled out of the truck. The men found a place to sit down.

"Caje go let the Sarge know that they're waitin' for the radiator to cool off."

Caje made his way down and went over to speak to the Sarge.

"Caje do you think you can sneak out of here and find the lieutenant and let him know what's happening?"

"Yea Sarge, they can't be too far away."

"Alright get going."

Caje went behind the Altar to the Sacristy. He knew he could get out through a window without anyone seeing him.

Saunders hoped that Caje would meet up with the lieutenant soon.

"Doc, ask Kirby how many were in the truck and what are they now doin."

"Sure Sarge."

Doc took the steps two at a time. "Kirby, Sarge wants to know how many and what are they up to."

"I counted twelve including the driver. They are just sittin' around and eatin'. What's he gonna do?"

"He sent Caje to find the lieutenant. I gotta get back."

Doc ran up to the Sarge and gave him the information.

Caje knew that Lieutenant Hanley had to be close by. He had run so fast that he felt like his lungs were going to explode. Caje stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He heard someone talking but he couldn't make out the words. Caje got off the road and hid under some bushes. When they got closer he could hear them speaking English. Caje moved slightly and could see that it was indeed the lieutenant and the replacements. He came out of his hiding place and called out to Hanley.

"Caje what are you doing out here?"

"Sir a truck broke down and it was full of Krauts."

"Can we get back without being seen?"

"I think so Sir. Just follow me."

As they got closer they could hear the sound of gunfire coming from the church. The lieutenant had seven men including Caje. The Germans had surrounded the church. The lieutenant had the advantage, they held the high ground. He had the men spread out in groups of twos.

Cage and Hanley could see two men moving closer to the back of the church. They were trying toss in a couple of grenades. "Caje try and get the one on the right I'll get the one on the left."

The men fired and their targets no longer moved. The other men in Hanley's squad took out three more.

They could hear the M 1's, Kirby's BAR and the Sarge's Tommy Gun. The lieutenant motioned for his men to go forward.

They kept low, shooting at anything that moved. There weren't any Germans left alive on their side of the building.

The sound of a grenade went off near the front of the church. Hanley knew that the remaining Germans were going to try and rush the men inside. They all ran towards the front hoping that the soldiers hadn't gotten in. They were too late a firefight had begun inside the church.

Kirby had somehow made it down the stairs and was next to Doc and Lorie. The Sarge, Littlejohn and Billy were behind pews. They were all shooting as fast as they could. Hanley and his squad entered the church.

The Germans were now caught in the crossfire. They didn't have a chance. The sergeant told his men to stop firing and to throw down their weapons.

Saunders yelled, "Hande hoch."

Saunders' squad stripped the Germans of their belts, knives and helmets.

The Sarge walked over to the lieutenant. "Thanks for your help Lieutenant."

"Always glad to help. Do you think you can handle them?"

"I'm pretty sure we can take them back with us. By the way we have another person with us. Doc found a woman photographer in Beauville. Doc said no one was with her and she was out cold. She can't remember much."

"When you get back, have Brockmeyer makes some calls. I'm sure someone is looking for her."

Caje walked over to Littlejohn. "Are you all OK? How did they find you?"

"We're all fine. To make a long story short, one of the soldiers got up and started wondering around. He headed for the church. We all tried to hide but he got a glimpse of one us and yelled that we were in here. You know the rest."

Kirby sat down next to Lorie. She was shaking like a leaf. "My Grandpa told me stories about the war. He must have left out a lot."

Kirby put his arm around her. "No man wants to tell his family these kinds of things. They want to try to forget all of this."

Lorie couldn't say a word all she did was nod. She wasn't going to fall apart again. She would be strong if it was the last thing she did. She cared deeply for all these men and she wasn't going to be a burden to them.

Lorie had pulled herself together and stood up when she noticed that Saunders and the lieutenant were heading in her direction. "Lieutenant Hanley, I would like you to meet Miss Lorie Rogers."

Lorie extended her hand. "It's very nice to meet you lieutenant. Thank you for your help."

The Lieutenant found her very alluring. She was petite with long brown hair and lovely hazel eyes.

"Sergeant Saunders will be taking you back to headquarters. I'm sure they will be able to help you. Maybe I'll see you when I get back."

Lorie smiled at him. "You can never tell lieutenant."

Saunders rolled his eyes. He could tell how interested Hanley was in Lorie but he had a feeling her interest lay elsewhere. "Well, we better get going, see ya later lieutenant."

He watched Hanley as Lorie walked over to Kirby. Saunders could have knocked him over with a feather.

Lorie took Kirby's hand and pulled him up. "Come on Kirby let's go. You know I really like that BAR of yours."

"Ya know lieutenant there's something about girls liking guys with big guns," laughed Saunders.

As they walked out the door Lorie's eyes were on Kirby; she didn't notice the blood. She took one step and slip down and hit her head.

_She's coming around doctor._

"Where am I? Where is everybody?"

"I am Dr. Moreau, you are in Mercy Hospital in Caen. You were brought here after you had a bad fall. You have a mild concussion. We are going to keep you overnight. Do you have a headache?"

"Yes, I do have a headache. Tell me doctor, how long have I been unconscious?"

"You have been unconscious for the past three hours; we were becoming very concerned about you. I will order some pain medication for you. Who is Kirby? You kept calling for him. "

"I don't know I was dreaming and there was someone by that name in my dreams."

"Dreams are funny things. Please don't worry; you will be alright."

The following afternoon Lorie left the hospital. She was feeling better after she had taken the medicine and had a good nights' sleep. When she returned to her hotel, Lorie climbed into her bed and stayed there until the next day.

The following day she decided to do two things. The first was to have the film developed. She had to know if there were any pictures of the squad. The second was to go back to the cemetery. Again she walked among the grave markers.

"It's hard to look at all these graves and know that most of these men were younger than me."

Lorie turned around and looked at the man that was speaking to her. She felt as if her heart had leapt into her throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's OK, you didn't frighten me."

"I came here because I promised my great uncle that I would come here some day. My name's Bill Kirby."

"I came for the same reason except it was for my Grandpa. We were to come here together but he passed away recently. I have to know something; by any chance were you named after your uncle?"

"Yea, how did you know that?"

"Well, it's a long story but it's a good one. Would you like to go for a cup of coffee and I'll tell you all about it?"

"You have got my full attention; I really want to hear it. Let's go get a cup."

As they walked away from the cemetery she looked at his face and smiled. "You know you even have his smile."

THE END


End file.
